ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The Toys R Us Movie/Credits
Here are the credits for the upcoming 2019 American animated musical comedy adventure family film, The Toys R Us Movie. Opening Credits Warner Bros. Pictures and Buena Vista Pictures present In association with RatPac-Dune Entertainment A Sharpness Knight Studios Toys "R" Us and Slimeworks Studios Production In association with The Lego Group Animal Logic Namco Mattel Playground Productions Crayola LLC Hallmark Cards and Leapfrog Enterprises A Vertigo Entertainment Lin Pictures Lord Miller Productions Allspark Pictures DHX Media WWE Studios and Aniboy Entertainment Production A Film by Mike Mitchell James Sharp Ron Clements John Musker Phil Lord and Christopher Miller Closing Credits First Part of the Credits Directed by Ron Clements Phil Lord Christopher Miller Mike Mitchell John Musker and James Sharp Co-Directed by Jessica Finn Produced by Roy Lee Dan Lin Phil Lord and Christopher Miller Executive Producers John Lasseter Nolan Massey Mason Price James Sharp Stephan Swaby Zachery Thomas Story by Ron Clements Don Hall Phil Lord Christopher Miller John Musker James Sharp Nicholas Stoller Chris Williams Screenplay by Nolan Massey Mason Price James Sharp Zachery Thomas Associate Producer Nicole P. Hearon Original Songs by Alan Menken and Tim Rice Original Score Composed and Conducted by John Debney Edited by Jeff Draheim John Venzon Production Designers Ronald A. Kurniawan Cory Loftis Kim Taylor Art Director Devin Crane Visual Effects Supervisor Scott Kersavage Visual Effects Designer Michel Gagné Head of Story Jim Reardon Story Supervisor Chris Williams Head of Animation Kira Lehtomaki Hand-Drawn Animation Director Matthew O'Callaghan CGI Animation Director Matt Everitt Stop-Motion Animation Director Seamus Walsh Flash Animation Director Nadine Wagner-Westerbarkey Animation Co-Director Chris McKay Assistant Animation Director Jos Humphrey Hand-Drawn Animation Supervisors James Baxter Eric Goldberg Bob Scott CGI Animation Supervisors Jason Figliozzi Adam Green Dave Hardin Daniel Klug Chris McKay Malcon Pierce Justin Sklar Stop-Motion Animation Supervisors Eric Leighton Ethan Marak Brad Schiff Flash Animation Supervisor Darren Donovan Directors of Photography Visual Development Supervisor Marcelo Vignali Character Design Supervisor Bill Schwab Head of Layout Robert Edward Crawford Hand-Drawn Animation Layout Supervisor Jean-Christophe Poulain Flash Animation Layout Supervisor John Hill CGI Layout Supervisor Joaquin Baldwin CGI Layout Finaling Supervisor Michael Talarico Previs Supervisor Kyle Robinson Head of Characters and Technical Animation Carlos Cabral Head of Environments Larry Wu CGI Character Modeling Supervisor Ryan Tottle CGI Environment Modeling Supervisor Jon Kim Krummel II Flash Building and Rigging Supervisor Ella Marshak CGI Animation Rigging Supervisor Gregory Smith Stop-Motion Rigging Supervisor Andree Neemann CGI Character Look Development Supervisor Michelle Lee Robinson CGI Environment Look Development Supervisor Benjamin Min Huang CGI Set Extension Supervisor John Murrah CGI Set Extension Look Development Supervisor Colin Eckart Technical Animation Supervisor Jason Stellwag Head of Backgrounds Dennis Venizelos Background Supervisor Barry R. Kooser Clean-up Animation Supervisor Trevor Tamboline Head of Effects Animation David Hutchins Hand-Drawn Effects Animation Supervisor John Dillon Flash Effects Animation Supervisor Darren Donovan CGI Effects Animation Supervisor Sean C. Cunningham Lighting Supervisor Chris Springfield CGI Compositing Supervisor Alan Precourt 2D Compositing Supervisor Marc Fortin Matte Painting Supervisor Edward Grad Stereo Supervisor Troy Griffin CGI Simulation Supervisor Marc Thyng Crowds Supervisor Yasser Hamed Quality Control and Scene Set-up Supervisor Bernardo Lima Mendes Technical Supervisor Ernest Petti Associate Technical Supervisor Ricky Rieckenberg Production Manager Yvett Merino Flores Supervising Sound Designer Randy Thom Supervising Sound Editor Tim Nielsen Post Production Executive Bérénice Robinson Executive Music Producers Tom MacDougall Chris Montan Music Supervisor Matthew Rush Sullivan Senior Production Supervisor Mike Huang Production Planning & Finance Manager Belinda Hsu Starring the Voice Talents of James Corden Tom Holland Jim Carrey Kristen Bell Bill Murray Andrea Libman John Cena and Hugh Jackman Second Part of the Credits Production Accountant Andrea McCarthy Paul Production Supervisor Christopher Leahy Production Licensing Supervisor Jackson Lewis Toys "R" Us History Segment Director James Sharp Toys "R" Us History Segment Producer Nolan Massey Toys "R" Us History Segment Animation Supervisor Eric Goldberg Casting by Jamie Sparer Roberts, CSA Cast Third Part of the Credits Casting Associates Sarah Raoufpur Cymbre Walk Casting Assistant Sarah Raoufpur Production Finance Lead Christina Chen Senior Production Finance Analyst Jennifer "Jejo" Sleeper Production Finance Analyst Kaitlin Brenn Story Production Supervisor Scott Tadashi Sakamoto Lead Story Artist TBA Story Artists TBA Additional Story Artists TBA Production Assistant Jasmine Gonzalez Editorial Production Supervisor Scott Tadashi Sakamoto Associate Editor TBA First Assistant Editor TBA Second Assistant Editor TBA Additional Editorial Support TBA Production Coordinator Jasmine Gonzalez Production Assistant Nicole Stone Visual Development Production Supervisor Kelly Eisert Visual Development Artists TBA Additional Visual Development Artists TBA Character Designers TBA Prop Designers TBA Location Designers TBA Production Assistant TBA Asset Production Coming soon! Modeling Coming soon! Rigging Coming soon! Simulation Coming soon! Look Development Coming soon! Technical Direction Coming soon! Layout Coming soon! Animation Coming soon! Background Coming soon! Clean-up Animation Coming soon! Technical Animation Coming soon! Crowds Coming soon! Effects Coming soon! Lighting Coming soon! Compositing Coming soon! Matte Painting Coming soon! Stereo Coming soon! Scene Planning Coming soon! Digital Ink & Paint Coming soon! Technical and Artistic Support Coming soon! Video Reference Coming soon! Warner Animation Group Crew Pre-Production and Screenplay Development by Warner Animation Group Creative Consultant Nicholas Stoller Script Coordinator Rachel Reuben Story Story Producer David Story Story Co-Producer Ryan Harris Story Artists TBA Story Production Coordinator Hayley Beisler Visual Development Head of Visual Development J. Michael Spooner Visual Development Artists TBA Visual Development Production Coordinator Christopher Vigil Lead Character Designer Sylvain Deboissy Character Designers TBA Character Development Artist Mark Oftedal Graphic Designer Ellen Moon Lee Previs Previs Lead Pablo Plaisted Previs Artists TBA Animal Logic Crew Visual Effects and CGI Animation by Animal Logic More coming soon! DHX Media Crew Flash Animation by DHX Media More coming soon! Toon City Animation Crew Hand-Drawn Animation by Toon City Animation More coming soon! Screen Novelties Crew Stop-Motion Animation and Puppetry by Screen Novelties More coming soon! Yowza! Animation Crew Toys "R" Us History Segment Hand-Drawn Animation by Yowza! Animation More coming soon! Production Coming soon! Post Production Coming soon! Music Coming soon! Songs Coming soon! Technology Coming soon! The Staff of Walt Disney Animation Studios Coming soon! Fourth Part of the Credits In Memory of Charles Lazarus (1923-2018) The filmmakers would like to thank the Disney Story Trust, the Pixar Braintrust, and the Warner Animation Group for their invaluable contribution, the entire Toys "R" Us Community for their support, dedication, talent, and research that made this animated Toys "R" Us movie project possible, and the entire Walt Disney Animation Studios Community who gifted us with their talent, hard work, inventiveness, ingenuity, and good humor. Special Thanks Coming soon! Production Babies Coming soon! Final Part of the Credits The views and opinions expressed by Geoffrey the Giraffe in the film that Toys "R" Us is the world's greatest toy store are solely his own and do not necessarily reflect the views or opinions of The Walt Disney Company or the filmmakers. Neither The Walt Disney Company nor the filmmakers make any representation of the accuracy of any such views and opinions. © 2019 Warner Bros Entertainment, Inc., Geoffrey, LLC, RatPac-Dune Entertainment, LLC, and Disney Enterprises, Inc. All rights reserved. For the purposes of United Kingdom copyright, Disney Enterprises, Inc. was the owner of copyright in this immediately after it was made. Distributed by Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures Created and Produced at Walt Disney Animation Studios Burbank, CA Category:Closing Credits Category:Opening Credits Category:Credits Category:Toys R Us